


The Book of Kankri (1:1)

by Rogue of Heart (Akumeoi)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biblestuck, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Rogue%20of%20Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About how the Signless was convinced to transcend the quadrants with the Disciple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Kankri (1:1)

When the Signless felt in himself stir the love of the Disciple, he was very troubled and cast down by the strength of his feelings and the road of temptation laid out before him. But though he tried for many moons, he could not ignore the feeling growing in his breast.

Then he looked to the east and said, “What am I to do with these things I have found in myself?” Yet the east wind did not answer him. He looked to the west and said, “Am I to break these vows of mine for the sake of these base feelings alone?” And the west wind whispered, yes, this shall come to pass, but he did not hear. He looked to his heart and said, “Do you wish to destroy me, O my soul?” But his heart beat with love for her still.

Finally, he sought the guidance of the Dolorosa, the Holy Mother, and asked, “Mother, what shall I do?” And she replied, “You have felt love, and yet love is good, so what have you to fear? Cast aside your troubles and go to her, for in all of your days, even should you live to see a thousand sweeps, you will never again be given so wondrous a gift as the heart of a pure woman.”

And the Signless bowed to her wisdom and went to the Disciple, and that night they lay together as one in the holiest of unions.

**Author's Note:**

> 1:1 because I may write more. Also because I wanted it to look like real biblical notation.


End file.
